Minimally invasive surgical techniques such as endoscopies and laparoscopies are often preferred over traditional open surgeries because the recovery time, pain, and surgery-related complications are typically less with minimally invasive surgical techniques. In many laparoscopic procedures, the abdominal cavity is insufflated with carbon dioxide gas to a pressure of approximately 15 mm Hg. The abdominal wall is pierced and a cannula or trocar that is approximately 5 to 10 mm in diameter is inserted into the abdominal cavity. Surgeons can then perform a variety of diagnostic procedures, such as visual inspection or removal of a tissue sample for biopsy, or treatment procedures, such as removal of a polyp or tumor or restructuring tissue.
Because of the rise in popularity of minimally invasive surgeries, there has been significant development with respect to the procedures and the instruments used in such procedures. For example, in some procedures a single incision at the navel can be sufficient to provide access to a surgical site. This is because the umbilicus can be a preferred way to access an abdominal cavity in a laparoscopic procedure. The umbilical incision can be easily enlarged without significantly compromising cosmesis and without significantly increasing the chances of wound complications, thus allowing multiple instruments to be introduced through a single incision.
Current devices used in single site laparoscopic procedures are generally prefabricated to include particular configurations. While effective, surgeons typically do not have the ability to customize surgical access devices for a particular use or procedure. It would be desirable to allow a surgeon to easily customize a surgical access device based on the needs of a particular procedure being performed on a particular patient.
Accordingly, there is a need for improved methods and devices that provide end users of surgical access devices the ability to easily customize the devices for a desired use.